


A Simple Kiss

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Acting, Actors, Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Interviews, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Shit Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, Unplanned Pregnancy, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Sebastian are in a relationship, and nothing seems to have the strength to tear you apart.





	1. A Simple Kiss

Sebastian and you had a complicated relationship. There were times when you wanted to give up, and times where he couldn’t handle the arguments you two had. They weren’t frequent, but every time you two had a fight… you came back, stronger than ever. 

Now, that strength would undergo another test. 

You’d woken up Sebastian at three in the morning to slow dance. You were at his house, and his sleepy face as you two swayed to the rhythm of current love songs was something you felt blessed to wake up to every time you had the chance. 

“I promise, this is the last time I wake you up in the middle of the night.” 

“No, it won’t be,” he said in his husky, just-woke-up voice. 

“No, it won’t be,” you replied, smiling. 

He gave you a peck on the lips. “You good?” 

“I’m better now,” you said. 

You hugged him, your head in his shoulder and swaying left to right in his living room. 

Sebastian knew you very well. He knew when you were overthinking something because the air shifted and you got oddly quiet. 

“Are you okay?” He asked you. 

You looked at him. “Yeah.” 

Sebastian frowned. “You’re lying.” He stopped the music coming from your phone and looked at you, hoping for sincerity although sensing a discussion approach. “What’s going on?” 

You took a deep breath, taking distance and staring right at him. “I want to go public,” you stated. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. 

He never thought he’d hear you say those words. The public was aware he had a relationship with someone, they just didn’t know who that someone is. Truth is, he feared for you. He feared for your relationship. He was afraid people would criticise you for being younger than him, afraid they’d criticise you for not being conventionally beautiful… afraid this would take a toll on you. 

“What?” He inquired. 

“You heard me. I want to go public.” 

“Yeah, I know, I just… are you sure about this?” 

“No,” you confessed. 

Sebastian frowned. “What?” 

You sighed, approaching him and putting your hands on his broad shoulders. “Look, I’m an insecure person, okay? I’ve thought about this a thousand times, but… Right now, I want to go on dates without caring what people will think, introduce you to my parents, and gush and brag about you… I want my boyfriend.” 

Sebastian nodded. “I’m just… I know what we’re facing, okay? I don’t care about getting dragged for dating you. I don’t. But they’ll come for you, for us… they’ll talk about your age, about how you look, about what you do…” 

“Then let them,” you interrupted him. “I’m sure about you. Are you sure about me?”

“A hundred percent.” 

“Good,” you replied. “Do you want to do this?” 

“I do. Are you sure you do?” 

You nodded. “As sure as I’ll ever be.” 

“Okay, miss,” he smirked. “If that’s the case, then you and I will go on a date tomorrow… we’ll have fun, we’ll be a normal couple, and if anyone decides to come for you… they better watch out, because I’m going full-on Winter Soldier.”  

You put your hands behind his neck, swaying again, this time without music. You felt his hands go to your waist. “I think I’ll be fine, Sergeant Barnes.” 

“Oh, yeah?” He smirked, leaning in for a kiss. 

This was the thing with Sebastian: every kiss, every touch, every moment… it was passionate. A simple kiss could turn the evening steamy, a simple kiss could bring you back from the dark side, a simple kiss could make you smile. 

A simple kiss: that was all it took. 

  
Sebastian went big the next day. He took you to class and picked you up, he put old videos of you two messing around in his Instagram, he took you to Central Park to have an ice cream and feed the birds and then to the movies. You walked back to his house, stopping to listen to the musicians you encountered in the street. 

It was a Friday, so you were going to stay the night. 

You didn’t check your social media, maintaining your bubble that people didn’t give a fuck about your relationship with Sebastian.

That was until you woke up early in the morning to Sebastian frowning at his cellphone. 

“What the…?” 

“What is it?” You asked, fully awake. 

He put his phone face down and looked at you. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” he smiled, but as much as he knew you, you knew him too. 

You quickly got up and grabbed your phone from the nightstand, not giving him a chance to snatch it away. 

“(Y/N)…” 

Notifications, text messages, tags on Instagram. There were good comments, which was a relief, but Sebastian was frowning over something… the other comments.

Age was a predominant topic, but some weren’t even logical or well-phrased. So much hatred… it was ridiculous. 

You dropped your phone and pinched your nose, sliding to the floor against the wall. Sebastian rushed to your side and you forced yourself to hold back the tears. 

“I don’t know why I’m like this,” you snorted to your voice breaking. “I knew what I was getting myself into.”

“I’ll fix this, babe, okay? I promise, I will.”

“How will you? You can’t do that without looking like an asshole with your fans.”  

“Fans should support the light in my eyes, not hate on it.”

You met his gaze and kissed him, not caring about the morning breath. “I love you,” you mumbled on his lips. 

He smiled. “That tickles,” he commented and you chuckled. “I love you, too.” 

You deactivated your comments on Instagram and only spoke to your friends, although taking advantage of the photographs taken and saving them. At least you had good, spontaneous pictures. Laughing, eating, holding hands, staring at each other, kissing. 

That evening, Sebastian was going on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon before leaving on Monday for reshoots of Avengers 4. 

You were sitting on the couch in his clothes, a blanket over you, fighting sleep to try and catch his interview. 

When he came on, you smiled like a fool. There was no occasion where he didn’t look good on a suit. Jimmy and Seb discussed his new movie, Monday, for a few minutes. They talked about his part in I, Tonya; until Jimmy touched on the topic of your relationship. 

Sebastian smiled, his eyes lighting up.  _“Well, her name is (Y/N) and we’ve been dating for almost a year. She’s truly something, I mean… She loves waking me up in the middle of the night, she’s aware of the issues in the country, she’s… she’s everything, Jimmy, for real.”_

_“Whoa, she sounds like a terrific girl.”_

_“She is! And we’d discussed a lot about, you know, going public, but now that we did… She’s getting not-so-nice comments.”_

Your eyes widened… This wasn’t good.  _“What do you mean?”_

_“People judging her, and me and our relationship.”_

_“Oh, that’s not good.”_

_“Agree with you on that, Jimmy. She’s so precious and… you do your best to protect your loved ones from these comments, you know?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.”_

_“And she didn’t want me to say anything about it either, but I can’t keep my arms crossed when trolls attack the person I love.”_ His agent was going to murder him. _“I love this person and I want her to be treated with respect like we all have the right to.”_

_“That’s very true, Sebastian…”_

You unplugged after that. 

This could have two different outcomes: people stopped with their comments, or Sebastian’s statement was the fuel they needed to keep going. 

You could only hope for the best. 

  
“(Y/N),” someone whispered your name. “(Y/N), wake up.” 

Soft music was playing, and the first face you saw when you opened your eyes was Sebastian’s. 

You sheepishly smiled.  “Hey, babe,” you greeted him. He crouched in front of you. “What time is it?” You asked him, sitting straight and rubbing your eyes. 

“One in the morning,” he informed you. 

You pecked him on the lips with a smile. “What’s with the music?” 

This one you recognised. There were so many different songs you’d introduced to Sebastian. Right now, SYML’s voice was singing Where’s My Love? 

He got up. You noticed he was still wearing the suit. “May I have this dance, milady?” He asked, stretching his hand at you. 

You chuckled, taking it. He led you to the middle of the living room. His hands went to your waist, yours to his neck, taking these positions by reflex.

“I watched the interview,” you told him. “Are you okay?” 

“Are you?” He asked back. 

“Now that you’re here… yeah.”  

“You’re not planning on leaving me or anything, right?” 

You noticed the speck of fear on his eyes. “Hey.” You put a hand on his cheek. “You need more than some comments to get rid of me.”  

He sighed, relieved. “Good… I’m sorry about all this. I know you didn’t want me to do that, but… I couldn’t stay quiet.”

“I know, I know…” 

“But… But what if I messed it up? What if there’s no end to this?” 

“Then we’ll work our way through it… together, like we always do.”  

Sebastian nodded, and you put your lips on his, bringing him comfort. 

At that moment, Sebastian knew things could never get too bad… because a simple kiss made his days brighter, made sharing the blanket worth it, made coming home exciting. 

Because a simple kiss was all it took.


	2. An Actor, an Artist, and a Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News shaken up your world and your relationship with Sebastian.

You and Sebastian were dancing on his living room on a weekend, fooling around to Tech N9ne’s Dysfunctional, a song you’d heard in one of the many videos Sebastian’s fans tagged him in.

And that’s when you got sick.

You rushed to the nearest appropriate place to puke in, the chosen one being the trash can in the kitchen.

“Whoa, doll!” He exclaimed.

Sebastian put a hand over your forehead, pulling your hair back. This was the third time in the past four days this happened and, from your point of view, it was getting annoying.

You stopped a few minutes later and sat on the floor, Sebastian crouched in front of you. “You good?” You nodded to his question. “Do you want anything?”

“Water,” you requested.

When Sebastian brought  you the glass of water, he frowned at you. “What’s going on?”

“I told you, I have finals this week, I’m anxious.”

But the truth was this one: you weren’t that anxious. Finals came and went and college’s  stress was pretty common for you now…

“You should make an appointment with a doctor, either way. It’s worrying me.”

You sheepishly smiled at him, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “What a saint.”

“I’d reply to that statement, but instead, I’ll say your breath absolutely stinks.”

You grinned and got up, going to the bathroom. You didn’t brush your teeth right the second… you just stared at yourself in the mirror, trying to make sense of this, going back to the last few days in your memory.

And you thought that maybe a doctor’s appointment wasn’t the only thing you needed.

* * *

You were at your best friend’s dorm, pacing back and forth as you waited for the results of the pregnancy test that was in the bathroom.

“Okay, let’s just… think this through. What if it comes out positive?” She asked, holding her phone with the chronometer in it.

“I don’t fucking know,” you answered. “I’m a twenty-three-year-old finishing her senior year in college who already has an internship on one of the most important galeries of the country, and to add in the fact that the father of the baby would be a thirty-six-year-old actor who travels a lot and doesn’t have the time to be a parent,” you explained, very sarcastically and very scared.

“Then you get an abortion without him knowing. Problem solved,” she suggested.

“No way, I can’t. I can’t do that to him. We decide together if we get rid of the baby, and we decide together if we keep it.”  

Her phone beeped, the chronometer back to zero.

You took a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom, your best friend following.

Two bars.

“Positive,” your best friend mumbled.

And you rushed to grab your bag and get the hell out of there, your best friend calling out for you as you ran short on breath, definitely anxious now.

* * *

You didn’t know how to drop the news, so you were walking on eggshells the six days you didn’t tell Sebastian the truth. You ignored his phone calls and only stopped by his house twice the five times he was there.

You didn’t know what his reaction would be, and you were still trying to figure out what  you wanted. You weren’t ready.

Sebastian and you had never discussed babies. Not even parenting, and now dropping that bomb?

It scared the shit out of you.

Sebastian drove in silent back to his house from dinner. You were looking out the window, your head leaned back.

When you arrived to his house, he turned off his car. “What’s going on with you?” He asked you. “You’ve been avoiding me this whole week.” You didn’t respond. “Is there anything you want to discuss?”

You looked ahead, tears welling up in your eyes. He was going to find out sooner or later, and you needed to know what the next step was or you’d go insane.

You took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” you confessed.

And the car went silent.

Sebastian didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to feel. He’d thought about having kids, and he wanted them. He wanted to teach them to play the piano like his mom, he wanted to take them to Central Park during the Holidays and ice dance, he wanted to stay with them till late to help them with homework even if it meant hell for him.

But he didn’t know if he was ready…

You were so much younger than him, and had big plans and dreams. Were you ready to be a parent?

Sebastian was facing you now and he cleared his throat. “What do you want to do?” He asked you.

You snorted. “Is that seriously what you’re going to ask me?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! How this happened? I don’t… God, I’m asphyxiating.” You rolled down the window, the cold air entering the car.

“We had sex, (Y/N). That’s how it happened.”

“Yeah, but we use protection all the time!” You argued.

“Condoms only work ninety-seven percent of the time.”

“I take the pill.”

“Then maybe you forgot to drink it…”

“I never do,” you counterattacked, even though you couldn’t remember at the moment. “Fuck…”

You got out of the car, gasping for air. You closed the door and leaned against it. Sebastian rushed to your side, placing his hands on your arms, attempting to comfort you.

“Hey, hey.” You were crying, desperate. “Look at me. Babe… look at me.” You met Sebastian’s gaze, and you couldn’t believe how well he was keeping his composure. “These things happen, okay? What matters is how we proceed, so what do you want to do?”

“How are you not freaking out?” You sobbed.

“Believe me, I am.” Sebastian didn’t know what he had planned for the next day, and now he had to look ahead. Look ahead to three, five, ten years. Keeping the baby terrified him, getting rid of the baby terrified him, too. “But you’re the one with the baby, so I’ll let you do the freaking out.”

That comment actually managed to get a laugh out of you.

“You want to have it… Don’t you?” You inquired.

“What I want doesn’t matter at the moment. What do you want?”

You took a breath, putting your hands on your belly. “I know it isn’t living yet, but… it’s ours. We… we made a baby,” you said.

“Yeah… we did,” he mumbled, putting one of his hands on top of yours.

“Hope said I could just abort, but… I couldn’t bring myself to consider it. It’s just… the timing…”

“It sucks,” he finished your sentence.

“Yeah… it fucking sucks… but things happen for a reason, right? If the condom broke, or… or the pill didn’t do the job, then… maybe it means having a little us running around isn’t such a bad idea.”

Sebastian smiled to the picture of a baby crawling around the house. “We can make more. In the future, if you want to.”

“I know, I know… I just…” You couldn’t explain it. Maybe it were the thousand gender reveals or kids trying food videos you watched, or maybe your belief that the best things happened unexpectedly was playing a part in your judgement. “I need to know what you want,” you said. “This is a partnership. We decide.”

Sebastian sighed and leaned against the car, next to you. “You know when you see on Instagram those families that dress up for Halloween? Or send Christmas cards? Or… those silly videos of babies dancing or playing with the dog? I… I always imagined us doing something like that. Just… pulling our hairs out of our heads and arguing half asleep about whose turn was to go check on the baby.” When his eyes encountered yours, the reflection of the lights made notice of  your watered eyes. “I always wanted that for us.”

You smiled, putting your hands on his cheeks and kissing him. He held you, his  hands tracing patterns on your back to cool you down and enjoying the kiss that signified a new beginning.

“So we have the baby,” Sebastian said, your foreheads touching.

“Yes,” you said. “We have the baby.” You could see his eyes filling up with tears. He hugged you, excited. “I’m terrified, Seb.”

Sebastian nodded, still holding you. “I know.” He kissed you on your temple. “Me too.” When he looked at you again, he said, “but I know for a fact that you’ll be a wonderful mother and… we’ll figure this out like we always do: together.” You nodded. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around you. “Let’s go in.”

And as you walked inside, you intertwined your shaky hand with his sweaty one.

* * *

You two discussed the matter two more times, always coming to the conclusion that you wanted the baby and that it was the fear talking.

You didn’t hesitate again after going to the doctor.

Sebastian was holding your hand as the doctor passed the echosounder through your belly, looking at the small TV.

“It’s like a pea,” Sebastian commented, smiling so widely your heart melted.

“So small…”

You went home that afternoon certain that this was the right decision.

Four months later, Sebastian had decided to put on hold his career as you ended your internship in New York. Right now, he was in England for his last interview until he went on hiatus.

You were on his house with Hope, looking at art pieces for the last showing at the gallery the interns would be at. Your belly wasn’t showing that much, but if you didn’t go out with a coat, people could tell you were pregnant. Either way, people were beginning to speculate.

“You know what? Let’s take a break,” Hope suggested. “The show is about to start and we have snacks and non-alcoholic drinks.”

“But we still have to…”

But Hope had already turned on the TV. The Graham Norton Show was starting. You rolled your eyes and remained behind the cupboard, evaluating art pieces while listening to your boyfriend’s voice talking to his friends.

Mackie, Evans and him were on the show, looking clean and impeccable. But everytime you lifted your head from your work, your eyes immediately landed on Sebastian.

Thirty minutes into the show, Graham said,  _“So, out of the three of you, Chris is the only one single, right?”_

 _“Uhhhh!”_ The audience went.

Chris laughed, blushing.  _“Get it, boy!”_  Anthony exclaimed.

Chris nodded.  _“Yeah, well… You know, I haven’t found the right person, I guess.”_

 _“That’s cool. You heard it first here, ladies! Chris Evans is single and ready to mingle!”_  Graham joked.

“Can you introduce me?” Hope asked you.

“Nope,” you answered.

“Bad friend.” You chuckled to her response.

_“Sebastian!”_

_“Yes?”_

_“So you’ve been in a relationship with (Y/N) for… how long now?”_

_“We’ll be… two years next month, yeah.”_  The crowd cheered.  _“Thank you, thank you.”_

Anthony patted Sebastian’s shoulder.  _“Have you guys met her?”_

 _“Oh, yeah! She’s very cool. She’s very down to earth and talented…,”_ Chris began.

 _“And doesn’t hesitate to put this guy on his place,”_  Anthony said.

You smiled at the TV with the audience, them laughing.  _“She still wakes you up in the middle of the night?”_

 _“I… don’t think that’s ever going to stop,”_  he responded.

The audience laughed again.  _“So, Seb… we have a question… A few days ago, some pictures got released…”_  Graham showed a picture on the monitor of you and Sebastian, both with caps on and coats, leaving a building.  _“This is an OBGYN building.”_

Sebastian buried his face on his hands, Chris putting a hand on his back and Anthony chuckling.  _“Oh, God…”_

You got out from behind the cupboard and went to Hope’s side in the couch, not getting your eyes off of the TV.

“Is it okay if he tells everyone?” Hope inquired.

You shrugged. “My family knows, so… I don’t mind. Either way, the news will come out.”

 _“Time to spit it out, buddy,”_  Anthony suggested.

Sebastian smiled.  _“We’re having a baby,”_  he announced, seeing how his eyes lit up when he informed the world. The audience cheered.  _“Thank you!”_

 _“Congratulations, mate!”_  Graham said as Chris hugged Sebastian.

_“Thank you, man, thank you. You know… we didn’t expect it, but we’re really excited.”_

To be honest, you felt a weight lift off of your chest. You two kept a private relationship, but having to hide things from the media was exhausting. Your life had changed since you went public, but… being honest? Sebastian, and your baby, and your life ahead… were all worth it.

Hope gave you a high five.

* * *

You didn’t expect to see Sebastian until the night after, around eleven. But here he was, entering the gallery you were working at, to find you.

He didn’t think there would be a day where you wouldn’t take his breath away. You were there, talking to a colleague, looking at a painting with a glass of what Sebastian hoped was apple cider, smiling.

When you noticed his presence, your eyes widen, pleasantly surprised.

“Seb!” You exclaimed, approaching him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just got to the States, and I thought… why not?”

You pecked him on the lips, smiling. “How was your flight?” You asked him.

“Not bad. I got to sleep, so that’s good.”

“I agree,” you said and winked. Sebastian chuckled. “I saw the show.”

“Are you mad?”

“Mad? More like relieved. It was time.”

Sebastian nodded. “Well, I just stopped by to see if you needed anything or…”

“I have all I need right here,” you stated. “Why don’t I show you around and then we can go home, together?”

Home. His house was no longer his, but their home.  

Sebastian nodded. “Lead the way.”

Their home was an actor, an artist and a pea… and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
